Forever Dreams
by Ravenfairie
Summary: Hi all i have been sick sorry chapter 7 is now u these are Poems that I write each week so read and review!Ravenfairie
1. Forever Dreams

**_My poems _**

**OK so this is my first poem stuff you guys probally hate poetry but who cares i like dark poetry. Anyway So plezz read and review. Oh and i write one each week so heres the poem kinda short but just read..**

**Forever Dreams**

There was one hope, one wish you could even call it a dream

The only thing she wanted to do was to dream

Dream untill the earth ran out of light

Till it ran out of dark

Till the wind stopped

Till all those nightmares went away

Till she had not one emotion left

Till there was no air left in that girls lungs

Till all was well in that one girls life,

Forever.

That one wish she made came true. The earth stopped for three hole secounds just to make her greatsest wish come true.

So she is stuck in her happy and sad dreams, forever never to wake up. Even when she goes to heaven she will be stuck in her happy and sad dreams, no matter what.

Forever.

**Well thats my Poem i now it doesent ryme but i dont really kare not all poems ryme you know. Iknow that its short but how long do you want it to be? And if you want to know where i got the inspiration i got in from myself. I always want to dream so anyway RR PLEZZ! OH and if your wondering what it has to do with teean titans i guess it has to go with Raven in a way. RR thanx all.**

**written bye:Ravenfairie**


	2. Darkness, Thats all

**Darkness, Thats All**

Darkness is somthing i cant hate,

It's the onley thing on my side

The cold blackness againest my skin

Warming me,since it's on my side

Darkness, Thats all

Thats all it will ver be

That is,

To people, To me it's more

It's my life.

It's me.

It's who i am.

I dident choose this fate

But my father did

My father is pure darkness

I am not

Darkness, Thats all

Every thought

is Dark

Every Enemy

is Dark

Every Hope and wish

is not Dark

I had a wish to be happy and more free

But the Dark has ruined me

But I thank it in some ways

Not all but some

For it's who I am

Who I'm destined to be,

Darkness, Thats all.

**Well that was my poem for today if it sux its cause i was writing it on a field trip cause of how BORING it was. We went to the Detriot Science Museum it sucked. any way hope you like the poem and plezz Reand And Review!Thanx!**

Written by: Ravenfairie


	3. Somtimes I wish to be

**Somtimes I wish to be**

Who I am is not your concern

Even though i wish to be

Different

I have no emotions

I wish I did

so i coud feel what people could give

but i have none

Somtimes I wish i had more friends for i have none

No one cares for me

Its like they dont even care

I know they dont for

I am nothing

just a pile if dirt all washed up

I somtimes wish i could be different

Have friends that laugh with me

But i dont laugh

I want more in life at times

But today is different today is the day

That I wish i no longer existed

I am dark

not just dark pure dark

I can not help it that i am

I understand that what I must do now

My emotions cause things to happen

bad things

If i try to feel i blow up somthing

if i get angry i coud blow up the earth

so i cant take it

not being loved

I wont take it anymore

so goodbye world thanks for all that you have tried to give me

I know you cant help me

I dont belong in heaven or hell

a much worse pace

then hell

so goodbye

Forever

Because I am different.

**Hope you a liked it R&R** **read and review**


	4. The Poem He Wrote

**The poem he wrote**

shes the one i hold at night

shes the one i wait to see

in the morning when i wake

But she doesent know it

yet

that i am cast by her dark spell

i cant say it to her

when her heart doesent love me

shes in love with another

which is not me

I wish it was

oh, how i wish

but she will never

be with me

she belongs with him

even thouh i try to set things right

she never notices how much i care

but i cant say it

i cant

no way

it would break her heart

which is finally happy

but i must say it

how much i must

but i cant

but i will

She is my dark goddess

she is my only soul

the one i burn for

all night and all day

Raven..

_I love you _

**So what do you think? tell me by reviewing flames are aceptible but you wont get any candy! Anyway thanx Knightfire for being my first reviewer on these poems! so press that little blue button AND REVIEW! lol **


	5. Everything I cant be for you

**Every Thing I cant be for you**

You.

The One person I think about at night

In my dreams

and

when i wake

Nothing I do for you will make you understand

how you make me feel

every time your there.

Every thing i cant be for you

is

what I am

I cant change who I am

not even for you

even though I try

I try

very hard

I really do

but its to hard

Im sorry

that I cant

be

Every thing for you

you dont even know

how I feel

about you

so theres no point

for trying so hard

I tryed to let this go

but I cant

so I wrote this poem

only for you

just so ya know

I love you.

So goodbye Im leavin

forever and always

you will be in my heart,

Because

Everything I am I cant be for you,

no more.


	6. No ones home

**No One's there**

No ones there

when I knock

always gone

flown away.

I'm here when they knock

but there not when I knock.

No ones home

to talk to me

always gone

far away.

While I have to confied in myself for help

they have each other--

while I'm locked in my room to look into the darkness.

They dont let me knock

So now

I wont let them Knock.

**Ok I know that was short oh well R&R plezz! I'll give ya a cookie.**

**Ravenfairie**


	7. Rain

**Rain**

On a cloudy day

rain comes,

trickling down my spine.

Wanting somthing;

needing somthing,

That it just cant have.

Rain is like a persons life.

Neverending untill it stops;

like a person

untill they die

short but pleasent

sweet but adventurous.

My life isnt like rain.

It more like ice cream.

It melts in a minute.

My life is done in a insent.

Pathetic but painful.

Rain.

The one thing i love

too bad im dead

and over with to enjoy _anything_ now.

**Ok that was chapter 7 hope ya all liked. Short yea but it was raining for a hour only and i just thought of it. R&R plezz.**

**Ravenfairie**


	8. The Door and The Blue Sky

**The Door **

Life is a closed door.

Brown, cold and hard.

Never seems to open for you.

You pick at that door for hours, days

Maybe even years but you can never seem to open it.

But then you give up sitting around rotting until you realize,

you want to try it again.

Instead of giving up hope.

You try one last time with pride in your heart.

And it opens.

You see the darkness ahead of you,

You wonder

Is it over?

Then the darkness fades away

And you see the light.

It is over.

**The blue sky.**

Life is a blue sky

A never ending place.

All bright and blue, Always there

Even at night.

It never fades all happy and such,

But the night draws near,

The light blue sky goes dark

And you hide under your bed waiting for it to be over.

Thinking about your day and all that color in the sky.

As you think the sky comes up.

The light draws nearer and nearer.

A new day had begun.

A new chance to start over

And have hope.

**Ok all I had to write these for language so i decided to put them on. I guess this is like a 2 in 1. Oh well I want to thank **

**People who reviewed you all deserve a cookie: Blaze83, ttserinity, and Knight fire. (You where my first reviewer) Yea and**

**Knightfire I'll try and fix my grammer but the keys werent working on the keyboard when I wrote that! Also I want to thank**

**Amythestpony and XXR for adding me to there list. And I want to thank Bluedragongirl1, LOVESTRUCKREBEL, Jurodan, **

**and silverxquill. For reviewing my other stories even though they were bad. I have a new Story out and i think its the best one. **

**It's caled What could have been. Anyway I also am going to thank Strawberry poo krno yes my one and only person who gave**

**me a flame. Oh well R&R. YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES. **

**Read and Review PLEZZ. Ravenfairie **


End file.
